The present locking assembly provides security for enclosures such as grade level boxes used to contain cable TV equipment, data transmission lines, telephone switching equipment, service lines, power transmission devices, and water meters, for example. The invention also has application to other types of ground level enclosures and similar enclosures generally. The locking assembly provides a means of locking an enclosure by a one-piece locking device without the need for threaded bolts and related fasteners.